


阿呆的伊修加德艰难生存日记（连载中）

by BWbahamut



Category: FF14, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 没有了光，只剩下呆。





	阿呆的伊修加德艰难生存日记（连载中）

**Author's Note:**

> 游戏之作，咸鱼慢更。

——#星三月 7日

这究竟算是怎么样一种情况呢？

你的手里沉甸甸的，你低头一看，见五指之间，紧紧握着鱼竿的柄。

鱼线在面前苍茫云海间悬着，与地平线垂直，一个完美的画面。你看着，恍然有种错觉，觉得自己能把天神从云海之下钓上来。

这究竟算是什么情况呢。

你发呆。手指轻轻地摸索身边，果不其然摸到了脚边背包表面粗糙的布料。

晚间，渡渡鸟稚在你身边慢慢踱步，轻轻地用小小的翅膀拍打自己肥胖的身体。你的陆行鸟蜷缩在你身边睡着了。

它太累了。

你发觉你的脑海里闪过了一张张画面。它太累了。它今天陪你走过披满寒冰的荒野林场，纯白的雪堆满了它的黑魔帽，你大步走在它跟前，让它驮比以往更多的雪松木材。

伊修加德的人喜欢雪松木，他们用这种易得的坚韧木材建造房屋，制作武器，你时常要采集这种木料，为了赚到更多的钱，你学会了用手锯把原木加工成木材，又把木材变化成伊修加德的人生活所需的任何一切。

为了赚更多钱，你也变得擅长钓鱼了。每天等到日落之后，茫茫雪原上徒有凶暴怪物的嗥叫，你摸着手里劳尼神斧刀面上的藤叶花纹，半眯着眼睛，发觉自己再也不能轻易砍下一块形状完美，断面殷红的优质原木。你只好悻悻然从包里拿出钓竿，钓鱼比起视力，更依赖耳朵和双手，你总是希望能在附近的灰尾瀑布多些钓到最近教皇厅厨子想要的云鱼，报酬很可观。

这究竟是什么情况？

你溺在一团混乱的记忆画面里，手无意识在包里找了一圈，摸不到你熟悉的改良型亚拉戈失传武器。包里的空间，被你翻出实木和金属碰撞的浊响，你最后不得不把手抽出来，咬牙拔出刺穿手掌的缝衣针，想对发软的手掌使用康复和治疗的魔法，却又发觉，脑海里只有咒文零散的碎片，无法组合成为咒语。

——是自己的记忆出了问题，还是，不过是在钓鱼的时候不小心睡着了，在梦里成为了所谓的光之战士？

你有些混乱，抓着疼痛的手掌离开凳子，把鱼竿扔到一边。在你身后，一个神殿骑士见你情况不对，劝道：“就算没钓到想要的鱼，也不用气得扔鱼竿啊。”

你回头看他，想起因为你经常逗留在这边，这里巡逻的骑士，包括悬崖上方那个满脑子战斗的龙骑士，都已经和你熟悉。

你试图笑一下，发现自己能很轻易地露出违心的表情。

“不是生气，手指冻僵了。”

“可以来篝火这边暖和一下。”熟悉的骑士道：“这个时候，你也差不多该回去了对吧。”

你点点头，走近篝火，只觉得通体舒泰，仿佛凝结在血管里的寒冰融化。

你在包里找到装在水袋里的伊修加德奶茶，慢慢地喝了起来。奶茶里已经有些小冰块了，但是尚能充饥。你发现你又在记忆里找到一个小细节，这样喝几口奶茶，就是你的一顿晚饭了。

你晚上总是饿着肚子睡觉，由于饥饿，倍受寒冷之苦。但是无可奈何，你没有房子，也不是冒险者，要付钱给九霄云舍才得以在夜间有瓦遮顶，有温热光亮的火炉，让你不至于在睡梦中成为冻僵的尸体。你总是要熬到赚到一笔算不上多的生活费时才能敞开肚皮大吃大喝一顿，跟美食商要点海神汤，吃两斤美味的清炖牛肉。

——要闭门不出一段时间。这次的货能做好卖出去的话，就能吃点好东西了吧。

你在临走前跟那个骑士告别，骑士藏在脸甲后的嘴巴发出笑声，他道：“大家都不容易，互相帮助一下是应该的吧。我也是云雾街出身，知道整天的干活还要挨饿是怎么回事。”

你说道：“但现在你已经是骑士了，恭喜。”

“做骑士也不算好。”骑士皱眉。“最近死的人好多，幸好还有那位英雄阁下，不然我已经死在伊修加德保卫战里。”

你喝奶茶的动作停住了，你在考虑，要不要问他口中的“英雄阁下”是谁。

应该不会再是你的名字。

骑士开始赞美，提到了那位英雄的名字。

“那位，奥尔什方大人......”

你呛着了。

#

本应该是福尔唐家的骑士的男人，福尔唐伯爵的私生子，奥尔什方·灰石，17岁时立功，得到被授予骑士的机会，但是，他却拒绝了，相反独自一人离开了伊修加德。

据说缘由是，他声称：“我听见了呼唤，在一个我还没看见的远方，有无比美丽的闪耀事物正在呼唤我，我必须要去到他身边。”

后来他似乎是穿越摩杜纳，出现在了萨纳兰地区，因为行侠仗义，逐渐在当地知名，后来又击退蛮神，对抗帝国，被各地的人们歌颂为艾欧泽亚的英雄。

然而，在前段时间，他却卷入了乌尔达哈女王的毒杀事件中，作为通缉犯受到追捕。

他不得不回到伊修加德。这也是因为骑士长的命令和福尔唐伯爵的请求，他们表示需要这个武学精湛的男人回来对付日益不安分的龙族和异端者。不过，伊修加德各阶层大多数人都认为，这只是他们想要保护友人和儿子而已。现下人们对奥尔什方·灰石的态度复杂多变，一来，奥尔什方当年拒绝了封赐，独自离开闭关锁国的伊修加德，至今未被教皇处罚，必然只是福尔唐伯爵和骑士长在周旋。二来，他也的确保卫了伊修加德，撇去出身不谈，他十七岁之前的人生是为众人所知的英勇高洁，因此有相当数量的追随者。不少人愿意相信他只是被异国人陷害，本人是一位真正的英雄，要是有谁能拯救如今深陷各种问题的伊修加德，那必然就是他了。

“做英雄，真是痛苦啊。”

你装傻充愣，找认识的神殿骑士和云雾街众人打听了一圈，听完不禁在心里一直感叹。随后摸摸因为付了一圈情报费干瘪下来的钱袋，心想一不做二不休，钻进忘忧骑士庭里，让老板给你热一瓶酒。

老板认识你的脸，皱眉道：“今天吹的什么怪风，铁公鸡也肯拔毛了？”

你表示像你这样的孤寡穷人，生活压力很大，偶尔只想一醉忘忧。

“算了吧，我只见过你喝晕过去。你的体质大概是不会醉的了。”

老板不在意贫穷客人的心情，不过还是随手把酒给你，倒了满满一大杯热葡萄酒。

“喝吧，看来你今天是真的很难受了，这杯我请客。”

你嗅了嗅酒水挥发出来温暖的香味，道：“原产于威尔布兰德岛的低地葡萄，拉诺西亚那边有野生种和果园，和这边隔了好远呢。这个世道，要拿到不容易吧。”

老板笑了一声：“喝就喝，你想出这么多废话，也不见能变成有钱人。”

“我梦见过，我曾经很有钱，在远东的白银乡买了大房子。”

“听上去的确是梦。”

“我还梦见了，最近会发生可怕的事情。”你闭上眼睛，一口一口地把葡萄酒闷进喉咙里，感觉到干瘪的胃和虚软的身体开始得到了一点能量。

“比如说，骑士大人抓了无辜的少女和小孩，说是异端者，送去裁决什么的......”

老板不以为然。 “这种事情不是经常有吗。”

“哎哎，最近有吗？”

“唔，今天才有呢，刚刚被抓过去的，现在大概还没死吧。”

你喝完了葡萄酒，露出苦笑。

“真是难受。”

“毕竟是这个世道，没办法的。我们这种平民只能看着，死之前能不能熬过去......”

“我不是说这个，是我的钱的事情。”

“唔？”

你摸摸钱包，感觉一阵阵剧烈的痛苦，正在撞击着胸口。

“穿这种衣服可能被砍一两下就要死了，我会跑得很辛苦......总之，至少要买个武器，宝杖大街那边，不知道最便宜的是什么......”

#

答案是硬钢斗剑，骑士用，不配盾，价格只是其他武器的一半。

用掉了你全部积蓄。

真正意义上的全部积蓄，因为商人黑心压价，你把劳尼神斧，阿尔刻悠妮神竿，全身的采集装，生产装，原材料，半成品......总之能卖的都卖了，才凑够钱。

事后，围观群众纷纷表示：这场决斗裁判，仿佛打了一万年。

“太可怕了，那个布衣的家伙......听说是个木工，还是渔夫来着，全场一直在跑，把裁决打成了运动会，苍穹骑士大人们怒火中烧，他们怎么都碰不到他......更可怕的是，这个人居然还赢了。”

——#星三月 8日

不日，皇都谣言四起，说是一个渔夫代理骑士气疯了苍穹骑士，赢得了决斗裁决。

“没错，就是用的鱼竿！不知道战神哈罗妮究竟是怎么想的.....”

谣言越传越离谱。

新传言中用钴铁平底锅打败了苍穹骑士的天选之人，也就是你，现在正躺在九霄云舍里，一边日常性觉得自己闻到了霉味，一边想着决斗裁决的事情。

战斗本身没什么好想的，苍穹骑士在你印象里就是很弱。

就算是那个形态......都想不起来当初是怎么打赢的。

你在想着别的事情，当你在神圣裁决所里看见那个白发的精灵族少年和拉拉菲尔族少女......

还有晚来一步被隔在外面的蓝发精灵，那会儿你内心整个惊涛骇浪。

“梦”里头的人们，在现实里出现了。

而且看起来，只不过是奥尔什方带着本该属于你的故事。

——这样挺好的。

你想你活得挺久，久到埋葬了不少朋友，曾经想杀你的人在你面前自杀。然后你仍然活着。

亲爱的奥尔什方这次，说不定能活过第九灵灾呢......

就是不知道，他对天煞孤星的命运有什么看法。

九霄云舍的窗户被外头风雪吹击，不住闷闷作响。决斗裁决运动会消耗了你不少体力，再加上肚子空空，你意识不清，昏昏欲睡。

越来越急促的敲门声惊不动你，最后让你艰难爬起床的，是门爆裂粉碎的巨响。

“太好了......真的是太棒了！”

这是你们的“第一次”见面。

你呆坐在地板上，被笼在面前提着剑的苍发精灵高大身躯的阴影里。

面对一地碎木，还有门外忘忧骑士亭老板异样的目光，你不知道如何是好。

精灵如释重负的在你面前半跪下来 ，一脸真诚，他说道：“我一直很担心你，现在看起来你没有事，对吗？有没有感到身体有哪里不舒服？”

你艰难说道：“......没事的，我很好。”

你考虑周全，又说道：“这个门，我赔不起。”

“没关系，你冒着生命危险救了我的朋友，只要在我面前，我就不会让你花一分钱。”

奥尔什方站起来，看向他身后的骑士亭老板，道：“听说这位长期歇宿在这里，以后他的房费就记在我的账上吧。”

“既然英雄大人这么说了，我很放心。”老板耸耸肩。

离开前，老板看着你，说道：“我以前都不知道你有那种实力，真是人不可貌相。”

不可貌相几个意思。

你爬起来，疲倦至极，想回床上。

外面走廊又传来脚步声。

你疑惑不解，道：“骑士大人，为什么你要拆我的房门？”

“......哈啊，不好意思。”外面的脚步声已经近在门前，一个精灵少年和一个拉拉菲尔少女出现在那里，看起来跑得气喘吁吁。

“我们刚刚讨论时说到你在城里生活，要是被苍穹骑士报复就不妙了.......奥尔什方听见立即就跑去找你。”

“对不起，对不起！”在精灵少年说话的时候，拉拉菲尔少女快步跑到你面前，内疚道：“我当时太害怕了，慌张得不知道如何是好，就答应了雇佣你，后来才发现对你来说参加决斗裁决有多么危险，十万金币也不值得。”

她拿出一袋钱，又说道：“而且决斗后你忘记拿钱了。”

因为你心里混乱得不行，直接跑出门找旅馆躲进去。

你捏捏钱袋，相信里面不止十万金币。

不过你也知道阿尔菲诺少爷和塔塔露大半生不知道缺钱是怎么回事，还是收下了。

本来是意不在此......但结果是赚了一大笔。

你很开心。道：“不必担心，我也不是经常在城里，靠自己手艺赚钱，不会有问题的。”

大概......吧。

你突然想起，你惹到了贵族和苍穹骑士，现在教皇厅的厨子，还会买你的鱼吗......

木匠的工作更不用说，房屋建造也好，武器的筹备也罢，你做生意的对象一直是神殿骑士团。

被平底锅打倒，对贵族骑士来说，绝对是耻辱。

你深思熟虑，又说道：“.......但是，我也的确有自己的私心。”

“早听闻奥尔什方大人在远方的丰功伟绩，就算是我这样出身低贱的平民，也想要追随效仿。”

你看向奥尔什方，奇怪的发现他的脸红得非常厉害。

生病了吗.....他的处境果然是很艰难。

你已经觉得自己比苍穹骑士强得多，仍然假装谦卑诚恳，道： “不知道你们觉得我在决斗裁决上的表现算不算过得去......可以的话，我希望成为你们的同伴，我已经腻烦在荒野永无止境地寻找枯树的生活了，我也想成为一名战士。”

奥尔什方的脸红得让你想起了白云崖的晶亮苹果。他的眼睛是微冷的颜色，目光却火热异常，他看着你全身上下，让你觉得体内一阵热气腾腾。

“我在神圣裁判所那里看了你的表现后，就一直满脑子的想着你。”

精灵的喉结饥渴的上下动了好几下：“你的身姿...实在是太过美丽！全身的肌肉虽然不甚明显，却充满力量，以完美的节奏的运动.....哈啊，你让我.....我看得目不转睛。”

“那个时候我就在想，曾经我不顾一切背井离乡，一心想要去寻找和拥有的那个人，一定就是你吧。”

“......”

这个人说话的习惯真是......

幸好你已经“在梦里”习惯了他说的话。能轻易对他露出笑容。

“太好了！我一定会好好努力的。”

虽然不是虚情假意，但也只是模板化的回答而已。

然而面前的精灵激动万分，看起来就要伸手过来拥抱你了。

“......”

你刚这么想，下一秒就见他的手伸过来了。

旁边的阿尔菲诺早发现不对劲在防备着，见状立即伸手抓住精灵的手臂，紧张大喊道：“等等奥尔什方大人我有重要的事情要跟你私下说！！”

塔塔露也连忙跑在你面前伸开双手作保护状。着急解释道：“奥尔什方他平时也不，也不至于这样的，你千万不要被吓走，不是这么回事的！”

“没事。”

你露出乡野手艺人的老实表情，温和道：“我早听说奥尔什方大人炽热耀眼，是一位如同太阳一般的大人。可以跟随这样的人，真的是太好了。”

这是实话。

曾经，你也会被那种搞不清楚究竟是不是对你的肉体有非分之想的话语弄得不断皱眉。

而现在，能再次听见他的声音，你就感到非常幸福。

再说他也从来没有真的对你做过什么。

虽然，也可能只是因为阿尔菲诺总会跑过来打断而已......

#

TBC  
——#星三月 14日

在奥尔什方盛情邀请下，你十动然拒，不移居福尔唐伯爵府。

你表示你住惯了云雾街的破酒馆，并且：“谢谢......只是...像我这种出身的人，对砥柱层那种空气多少有些抵触，不如听着破酒吧的嘈杂睡觉来得舒泰，不好意思。”

你心里想的是：找工作是一回事。好不容易抢先帮这位光之战士打了决斗裁决，跑得腿都要断了，很不想前功尽弃。

至少表面上得撇清关系。

单独吃掉得罪苍穹骑士团的祸，如此一来围绕着奥尔什方和福尔唐家的质疑和恶意，大概能稍微少一些。

奥尔什方看起来有很多话想跟你说，不过你“自以为”是“光之战士的前辈”，灵机一动，在云雾街找几个小孩，跟他们说大英雄会在忘忧骑士亭随机刷新。

马上奥尔什方出现的次数就减少了，偶尔你能蹲在云雾街角横飞的雪球下面，远远看见他快步走过大街的忙碌身影。

——唉唉，挚友啊！

你发现站着不动看人跑腿真的是太爽了。

因为钱袋饱饱的，工作也有了着落，这几天你悠哉游哉。

你每天都是一边感慨自己真是一个天才，一边吃了睡，睡了吃。就算听闻天气监测员说库尔扎斯西部那边飘起小雪，也坚持缩在火炉边抱着竖琴弹棉花，决不出门半步，更懒得像以前那样，立即跳到陆行鸟背上，跑过去库尔扎斯西部忍耐天寒地冻，妄想能钓起灾祸池底那堆魔法水桶。

呼呼，做猪最紧要的就是开心。

休假休到这天，你又如往常一样在忘忧骑士亭里喝着自带的伊修加德奶茶。听见旁边的客人在谈论奥尔什方。

“跟你们说，我刚刚在终卫要塞那边踩点，听见那里的卫兵在说教皇要传召那个英雄大人......”

“真了不起，私生子当中他是混得最好的了吧。”

“也就是走运有了个是人的爹，不然早就跟后巷雪下那堆婴尸埋一块了。”

你摇晃着牦牛奶里的茶叶残渣，心里很清楚教皇是跟奥尔什方谈无影的事情，这时教皇还会许诺让苍穹骑士团以后对他客客气气的。

你当年压根儿不在意的一点小事，现在落在奥尔什方身上，却会让人甚是欣慰。

你开始觉得，你也应该提起劲来，向前迈步。

你大概花费了打倒一个苍穹骑士的力气，才终于把自己快变成咸鱼的躯体挪到了宝杖大街。你头顶积着细雪，看上去相当凄苦伶仃，在工具商和防具商面前伸出颤抖的手，艰难地摸出钱袋来，配了一些觅食糊口要用的装备。

伊修加德的物价令人痛心，衣服首饰没买齐全，钱袋就空了一半，危机感爬上背脊。

在回去的路上经过大水晶广场，你看见在角落里那几个神殿骑士今天也在棚子下发行理符，你想起旅馆里堆着的木材，冰着的鲜鱼，便晃了过去。

专门负责在这边发行理符的神殿骑士艾洛因认得你的脸，见你走过来，对你做了一个精灵族特有的打招呼手势。

他的面甲只露两个眼睛，看不见表情。

“下午好，最近过得怎么样？”

你脑子里一根弦突然绷紧，你的记忆里有个细节：艾洛因从来不会询问你的近况。你跟他们一向只是交货和收货的关系罢了。

“唉，老样子。”

你面不改色，开始滔滔不绝：“真是快要饿死了！教皇不缺钱吧，你们这个报酬就不能再抬高一点吗？六条云鱼才给几百个金币，我们这些没有厨房的苦命人每天都只能啃着草菇野菜过日子，饿得头晕眼花的。还有，就说每天要喝的茶叶吧，商人卖库尔扎斯茶叶一千多个金币，我自己采集回来，他们收购9金币......9金币，要脸吗！？一顿饭随便都要花上几百个金币......”

“先打住。”艾洛因如你的愿发出心烦的声音。“你想要提高报酬你去跟总骑士长说，我们管不着这种事。我有其他重要的事情要问你。”

“什么事情都好，先说报酬。”

“不是那种事！”

艾洛因很认真地上下打量了你一遍，道：“之前在神圣裁决所打败了苍穹骑士的那个人，是你吗？”

“怎么可能，那天不是下着雪吗，我当然跑去西部那边钓魔法水桶.....”

艾洛因道：“我当时也在那里看着。”

“...... ”

你一时不知道该如何接话，仍然在考虑要不要死不承认。天底下和你长得像的人，应该，大概，或许，是有不少的......吧。

“其实看见是你，我也不怎么惊讶。你好像没注意到，我们这边的理符，主要还是给冒险者的。”

艾洛因看起来完全不能被骗，已经确信决斗裁决上的人是你了。

他淡淡道：“整个库尔扎斯地区，有冒险者实力的采集者和工匠，目前我只知道你一个。”

你低下头，想起了总骑士长艾墨里克那张对男人而言过于精致美丽的脸蛋来。

“那么既然我是如此的强者。”你厚颜无耻道：“可以跟总骑士长申请要更多报酬吗？”

“你看出来了吗。没错，的确是总骑士长在派人找你，不过我想你应该也猜到了，不会是有好事。”

艾洛因环顾四周，你顺着他的目光看过去，见几个神殿骑士向你看过来，又互相用眼神示意对方。

“泽梅尔家一直在找机会对付你，这些人可不会理会战神哈罗妮的意志。之前你住在九霄云舍里面整天不出门，旁边就是神殿骑士团总部，他们不好在总骑士长大人的眼皮底下动手，但现在你落单了，最好快点跑回去吧！总骑士长大人希望你找他，他会保护你。”

“唉。”

你叹息，“我那天只是看那位天真可爱的外乡女孩和她旁边的少爷应该很有钱才掺和进去而已，总骑士长那等人物其实看得出来吧，我只是一个为了钱什么都能干的苦命人，保护我来做什么。”

“你救的人是奥尔什方大人的朋友，总骑士长和奥尔什方大人是朋友，他自然是会帮你。”

“这些上等人日理万机，能帮得我到什么时候。”

身在城市里，气势却明显过于锋利的神殿骑士们已经向你包围过来了。

记忆在你脑海里散发着寒意。

伊修加德有很多阶位不高的神殿骑士，只要给钱就什么都愿意干，何况还是大贵族下的命令，在这座城里找个人，送他去某个地方跟人聊天喝茶，做这点小事非但全然不会有后顾之忧，更是低下阶层的人习惯的生存方式。

至于这个人以后是死了失踪了，还是怀了不知道是谁的孩子，平民遭遇可怕的事情，怎么可能和贵族或骑士有关系。

之前你最害怕的就是这样的人。贵族只有那么几个，这些人却不知其数，无处不在。

“哎哎。”

你揉揉自己的脸，举起双手作投降状，自我感觉自己真的变得很擅长做违心事情，说违心的话。

——不如说，是已经无法随便流露真心了。反正从来都是，谁也不会希望知道英雄心里是怎么想的......

“我想啊，我不如投降了投靠泽梅尔家。”你身子摇摇晃晃，双眼浑浊松散，明明手里拿的是奶茶，却把云雾街酒鬼的模样演个十足。

“反正都是拿刀卖命过日子，说不定凭我对付人的本事，以后还能吃顿饱饭。”

......

星三月 15日

落地方窗昏暗无明，卧房的大理石地板上铺着流苏羊毛地毯，你坐在地毯上，双手被反绑到背后，头发和上衣都在滴着水和冰。

你感到辛酸，当年你被当成毒杀女王的罪犯时也没这么惨。

泽梅尔家的格里洛，还有泽梅尔家的走狗(记忆里翻出来的，云雾街平民对总和格里洛一起为非作歹的独眼男的称呼，此人本名好像叫波勒克兰)，现在这两人一左一右，趾高气扬的站在离你有三步远的地方。

你瞄见他们抬高的下巴和无畏的眼神，不禁心想：他们这是觉得你被绑着，又没有武器，就全无威胁了吗。

波勒克兰拿枪指向你的喉咙，强迫你仰起脸看他们。

他没有一枪刺穿你脖子的意思，这是意料之内的，要只是想杀你，把你绑架来这里绝对是最没脑子也最麻烦的做法。

你觉得他们大概是想先折磨你一通发泄愤怒，或许还会威逼利诱，要你做点对奥尔什方他们不利的事情。

没想到，波勒克兰却是带着古怪的笑容，用奇怪的手法，执长枪淫猥的拍打几下你的脸。“就贱民来说，长得果然是挺漂亮的。”

你：“......”

“我记得决斗时你的喘息声，和你的身体一样美味。”波勒克兰眯起眼睛：“不想身上开个洞，就叫几声给我们听听。”

你：“......决斗时想这种事情，怎么输的自己反省一下。”

你话音刚落，身体就向后一滚，是格里洛抬脚踹了你一下。

他现在没穿那身苍穹骑士铠甲，被踹到不会很痛。何况你早听传言说此人脾气暴躁，在开口说话前，就做好顺势后滚的准备。

格里洛见你躲开，气得笑起来。道：“你到现在还不知道自己是什么处境吗。”

“要想让我害怕，得让你们头子过来才行。那个叫泽菲兰什么的。”

你故意踩雷，“我记得他好像背着大剑，是个黑暗骑士吗......这一代的苍穹骑士团真是，唉，有点让人发指了吧。”

苍穹骑士团的总骑士长泽菲兰，在精灵当中算是身材纤细，因而选择使用人们忌讳的黑暗骑士的大剑。泽菲兰自己不在意，但他的部下就未必愿意因为这种有损名誉的事情被平民嘲讽了。

你欣然看见格里洛脸色变黑。

你看着他举起手，心里雀跃，等他拔剑。

在你盘算着；格里洛是个没脑子又脾气暴躁的家伙，走狗波勒克兰只擅长干奸淫掳掠的垃圾事。你可以故意激怒格里洛，躲开他的拳脚，让他忍无可忍对你挥剑，等刀锋过来，只要在躲避时稍微调整一下角度，就能解开身上的绳子。

每个野外采集者都擅长潜行，只要绳子一解，你立即可以跳窗出去，隐入夜中。

但是，出乎意料的，格里洛没有拔剑。

他的手只是抬起，你在闻到一阵奇异的腥味之后，才发现他手里拿着一个比拇指还要小一点的药瓶。

你的脸湿了，药水从额头流到你的唇缝上，散发着极似岩洞里蝙蝠的臭气，气味强烈。

你眼前开始发黑，大块大块的黑斑侵蚀视野。

你试图躲开不断流下来的药水，但是身体却不听使唤，不时麻痹一下，让你周身发软，整个人翻倒在地上好几次。

“你......”

“喔...看起来真的起效了！哈哈哈哈！波勒克兰，我就说吧，想要炼金术师做出像样的东西，就先砍掉他一根手指，用他剩下的手指来威胁，这样一来肯定起效。”

“这次算你赢了。”

在你模糊的视野里，两个高大的精灵骑士似乎很高兴。

你有很不祥的预感，但是，周围的声音和身体里的力气一起在远去消逝。

失算了啊。

虽然想要骂自己活该，可是，这好像也不能说是你的问题。

谁能料到这两个人思路如此清奇，会对被绑住半天已经动弹不得的人下药呢。

两眼已经什么都看不见了，身体其他感官却变得加倍敏锐，你察觉到有双手解开了你身上的绳子，随即大咧咧的探进了你的衣服里，明显是骑士特有的带着厚茧的粗糙大手。

你的灌满了奶茶的腹部也突然一阵放松，是腰带也被解开了，上下身开始感觉到夜间的凉风。这个时候再搞不明白情况，就是脑子的问题了。

格里洛为什么没有砍你，因为他打算上你。

为什么已经绑着你还对你用药，因为要给你松绑然后上你。

你想，这或许是波勒克兰的主意。此狁当初在城里声名狼藉，就是因为身为福尔唐家的骑士却侵犯了福尔唐家小姐被赶了出门。他傍上格里洛后，却摇身一变成为了宣誓终生不婚不育的苍穹骑士......之后毫不意外，“禁欲苍穹骑士波勒克兰”在云雾街变成一个流行度很高的嘲讽梗。

如同野兽会强迫战败者作雌伏状耀武扬威一样，他们大概也是想这样来侮辱你吧。

这套路很符合畜生的思维，可惜你初次经历，一时失算。

糟糕.....总之先冷静下来。

在冷静的过程中，你眼前已经不再有光，你的双瞳变得黯淡无神，只能凭触觉知道自己全身泡在夜风里，各种地方的皮肤都过于清凉。

被两个恶劣精灵骑士的手摸到的地方，被他们的吐息侵犯的位置，冰寒刺骨。

他们对你动手动脚，嘴唇碰到你的脖子上，甚至抓住了你的双腿向两边分开。

你的身体被麻痹了，你从来就很憎恨这种状态，嘴唇打着哆嗦，很难说出完整流畅的话语，不幸中的万幸是，至少现在不是需要念咒。

“聪...明......”你从牙缝里挤出话来，你觉得自己真是了不起，这个时候还能继续演戏念台词：“找到...对付不怕死的家伙...的办法......”

【......起码......脸...可以...不用......菲薄】

你听不清他们的说话声，耳朵像是被棉花堵住了一样，隔掉了大部分的字句。

【.......小...捅穿......肚......】

气力已经流失了大半，两个骑士施加在你努力并拢的膝盖上的力气，越来越难以抵抗了。

——至少在嘴巴也不能用之前。

你不管不顾的，全力用最大音量嚷了起来：

“你们.......你们试试......今天你们可以用，对我来说...比死更难接受的方式侮辱我，以后，你们绝对别想在我嘴里得，得到冰之巫女的情报。”

察觉身上的手指顿了一下。你阴冷的笑了起来。

“你们这种人...很，很难想象吧，一个野外采集者，能知道多少事情。”

你用尽全力全心，只想让结结巴巴断断续续的字句也可以显得气势十足。

“你们很清楚我，我的本事...既然清楚，不，会蠢得以为，我真的是，被你...们那群，废物手下抓过来的吧！”

星三月 16日

“乌尔达哈就是黄与灰黑，石头和金属吧。格里达尼亚是...唔，青色和暗青色还有些许的木头黄。哎哎，还是先说利姆萨·罗敏萨吧，海洋女神的面纱自然是天空蓝和象牙白啦！其实国际市场的石墙已经有些黑斑了，可我觉得反而增添了历史感，上层甲板有艾欧泽亚最好的餐厅，俾斯麦餐厅，几乎全世界的厨师都想在那里学艺。我想不出到底该推荐哪道菜，因为无论哪道菜都太棒了！话说，也有泽梅尔家的风味焗菜呢，大概是聘请了以前是泽梅尔家厨子的人吧...我记得是，采用了从萨纳兰进口的新薯，充满弹性的鲜嫩水尾蜥肉，撒上黑胡椒等等香料，再倒进香甜不腻的奶油，焗烤成一大盘，一揭盖就香气扑鼻。晚餐时间在餐厅外面就座，一边享用美食，一边看着码头星星点点的灯火和真正的星空相映，喧闹多彩的海盗城市节奏缓缓放慢，最热闹的大水晶广场也在开始安静下来，人们各自归家，迈向梦乡；自己肚子里也装满了美味的食物，站起来结完账，打着哈欠慢悠悠往旅馆走，融入城市的梦境里，真的可以说是非常惬意。行会的后桅旅店免费给冒险者提供住宿，那里的客房有一扇巨大的落地窗，要是天气好，早上起床就可以看见满眼碧蓝的天空。但是看风景的话，最好还是从国际市场走下去，溜进码头停靠的海盗船里，跳上甲板走到尽头，蓝天大海尽收眼底。那些海盗现在一般都会放过我了，我还在他们那里学了踢踏舞......”

你说到兴头上，直到口干舌燥才发现自己的话太多了。

你有点尴尬，抬起头，却见淡黄灯光下，苍发清俊的精灵眼神温柔，勾起唇角安静微笑着，伸手给你又倒满一杯热气腾腾的奶茶。

“你一定能够很快回去的。”

外头风雪疯狂撞击寒窗，木架子发出似乎快要散架的悲鸣，在屋内炉火温暖的光芒里，他面对着背负了毒杀女王的罪名的你，笃定说道：“挚友，我一定会让你能够回去。”

你意识到了，他方才是为了让你忘掉难过的事情才让你谈论旅途见闻。明明看起来不是纤细的人，却在不明显的试图安慰你。

“唔......没关系。”

你笑一下，摇晃一下身子，装作无所谓的模样。“就算不能回去，伊修加德也不错，拉诺西亚有大海，萨纳兰有沙漠，黑衣森林丛林茂密，但是它们都没有广阔无际的冰原，也不能堆雪人。”

你想了想，补充：“还没有雪之家。”

你没想到奥尔什方立即就站了起来，他眼中的激动灼热得让你吃惊。

“你真的是......比我想象中的还要...你这么的美丽，可爱...啊，我简直要受不了了！”他的声音里甚至有一丝颤抖：“要是为了你，我什么都愿意做！”

这个时候，你已经学会忽略他微妙的说话方法了。你在脑子里把这话转换成正常的“我愿意尽力帮你洗脱罪名。”然后开心的表达谢意。

“我们是挚友，要是你有什么需要我帮忙的，我也赴汤蹈火在所不辞。”

——帮过那么多人，杀了那么多神，到最后，也就剩下这么几个人还在身边。

你小呷一口奶茶，明知道他要坐镇巨龙首，还是有点坏心眼的提议道：“等我哪天不再被通缉，我们就一起去旅行吧。”

你以为会看见他苦恼，打算下一句说这是你在开玩笑。

没想到，他露出了热切灿烂的笑容。

“只要是你，挚友，只要是为了你，即使要舍弃一切，即使是天涯海角......”

×

你被太阳晒得半个身子热哄哄，你睁开眼睛，又睁开眼睛，看见前面红色糊成一团。

啊......

想起来了，你昨天被绑架，昨晚被下药弄瞎，还差点被两个骑士轮暴。

“呜......”

身上现在没有绳子，你可以爬下床，光脚掌下，是羊毛地毯柔软的触感。

你摸索着走到门边，果然，门被反锁了。

打倒两个苍穹骑士还赚到巨款之后，你对未来充满信心，觉得走上了人生巅峰还能继续往上爬。

然后经历了昨晚。

你痛心伊修加德阶级固化的问题，这实在太过严峻。

你在房间摸一通，找到自己的背包，大概看里面只有破铜烂铁你又是个平民瞎子，大贵族都懒得收起来。

你刚背上包就听见了开门声。

“起来得挺早。”格里洛有些急躁的声音在不远处响起，“立即出发了。”

你点头。往记忆里门的方向走，结果撞到了墙，旁边的人哈哈大笑，有人抓住你的手扶住你。

“要是被我们发现你在说谎，就把你吊起来再操，整年不放下来。”是波勒克兰的声音，丧心病狂的充满了期待。

尽管如此，你却心态良好，觉得不用跟他们计较那么多。

毕竟人之将死。而且你已经杀过他们一次。

现在是清晨，细雪轻轻拍打你的脸，虽然你眼睛已经看不见晨光，鼻子却能嗅到属于清晨的干净冷澈空气，耳朵也能听见早起的路人特有的慢节奏步伐。

在你旁边，格里洛和波勒克兰走得很快。

他们根本不在意你看不见路，在你身后推揉着你向前走。

现在全城都知道他们败给了一个平民，泽菲兰受命不看出身经历人品选用苍穹骑士，他们要是还想保住自己的位置，就一定很希望能抓到冰之巫女立功。

他们没有治好你的眼睛的意思。

——不是还有嘴巴吗。

原话在这。

你叹气次数增多。

“先去西部高地，我记得好像是西部高地，靠近山脉......”

“你们在做什么？！”

你话没说完，一个声音插进来，打断了你。

这是一个不年长的男性的声音，耳熟得要命，你的脑海里浮现出一个白发精灵少年的脸。这样看不见人却听见声音，让你觉得有点新奇。

接着不止一个人的脚步声在凑近。有布衣者发出的声音，也有披甲者的声音。

“早上好，这不是大英雄阁下吗，真是巧。”波勒克兰的声音。

有披甲者走近。

“你们为何要挟持无辜的平民？”

奥尔什方的声音清冽禁欲，充满正气，在两个苍穹骑士面前，更像一位真正的骑士。

“立即放开他！”他命令道。

“哼，就算是个私生子，也该懂得不能血口喷人吧。”格里洛怒火中烧，他用力推了你一下，是往下推的，你一个踉跄差点摔倒。“你自己说，我们有没有挟持你！”

他很清楚你现在既想要拿到治眼睛的解药，又害怕真的被他们关起来当成性奴使用，而且还有心想要拿冰之巫女的情报跟泽梅尔家换取好处。绝不会在奥尔什方面前说他的不是。

再说，从来没有平民敢在贵族面前说坏话。依附贵族就能维持生活，得罪贵族就死路一条。这一条虽然没写进伊加德的法律，但也仅仅只是没写进去而已。

“没有没有。”

你低着头作心虚愧疚状准备掩饰瞎掉的眼睛，并发出如两个骑士所愿的声音。“我何德何能会被两位骑士大人挟持呢。”

“你不用害怕。”阿尔菲诺温声道：“我们绝不会误会你。”

“先前我们听发行理符的艾洛因说，他看见你自愿被泽梅尔家的人带走，但是，所有人都知道格里洛脾气火爆，不会放过激怒他的人，你要是那种想从贵族手里得到好处的人，当初绝不会去参加决斗裁决，更不会去获胜。”

“决斗裁决之后你得到了奥尔什方的赏识，却拒绝进入福尔唐家，更证明你是根本不在意贵族的好处。那么，你昨天之所以故意在艾洛因面前跟泽梅尔家的人走，我想目的大概是，你想要告诉我们‘不用担心，不要在意我’吧。”

你听着阿尔菲诺分析完毕，又听他说：“我大概看得出你的目的，你在努力用自己的方式保护我们，至少，你在保护奥尔什方。但是我不能理解，也不能接受你这样拒绝我们的保护，独自涉险......你要是有难言之隐，我们不会询问你为什么要这样做，但至少，这次就让我们保护你吧。”

糟.......

你发现周围的空气霎时间粘稠凝重，你什么都看不见可以呆站着，身旁两边的人却散发着战意。

剑在鞘中清悦低鸣，他们要打起来了。

“......哼，我倒是小看了你！”格里洛在你旁边冷声低笑。

“......”

阿尔菲诺是真的狠。

你以前跟他是一艘船的，只看得见他是个充满可能性的天才少年，是脾气很有趣的挺可爱的孩子。现在你才感受到他的可怕之处。

他刚刚这番话说下来，不仅刺破了格里洛他们的伪装，而且，就算你真的想和泽梅尔家做什么交易，也没法做到了。

不仅泽梅尔家，他这么一番话说下来，伊修加德还有哪个贵族还敢相信你呢。就算是笨蛋格里洛都该清醒了。不管你是出于什么目的，是不是真的想要保护福尔唐家，你以后都不可以做对奥尔什方和福尔唐家不利的事情了。

因为现在只有他们会接纳你。

——呜......

太可怕了。你感觉到自己果然不适合跟这帮人勾心斗角。好想回去砍树钓鱼。

要撕考卷吗，还是再挣扎一下?

格里洛·德·泽梅尔是个有名的笨蛋。要是连个纨绔子弟都骗不过，以后跟泽菲兰，艾墨里克，阿尔菲诺......

——不行的！

光是想象一下，你就觉得自己还是应该洗尽铅华跑去俾斯麦餐厅学做菜。

“.....不，不要自作多情了！”

因为不知道眼睛瞎得明不明显，你仍然低着头。

扮演一个被逼到绝路的人，从牙缝里挤出声音。

“没错，我是不想要贵族那点好处。我努力这么多年，无数次在怪物口边死里逃生......”

你抬起手臂，握紧双拳，说得自己都悲愤起来：“我明明比苍穹骑士更强，为什么，我却不是苍穹骑士！”

周围的空气被你的话语打散，绷紧的气氛开始松动，随即气流复杂起来。

这下子，他们应该是打不起来的了，各个人还多少陷入了混乱当中。

你感觉到有剑风袭来，后退几步轻松闪避。

“你，那么你的目的是......”波勒克兰的声音仿佛凝结了的寒冰。

“要是你们实力不足，出了什么意外，可不能算是我的问题。”你冷笑道：“真正的苍穹骑士，绝不会轻易被异端者杀害吧。当然，要是你们太不够格减员了一两个，那就应该让更强的人补上！”

身边传来倒吸凉气的声音。

周围的空气仍然锐利冰冷，但是都刺在你的身上。

他们应该相信了！

你心里十分兴奋，也不是很意外，毕竟你自己都快信了。

你甚至开始考虑以后若真的成为了苍穹骑士，要不要先一步对苍穹骑士身上的蛮神之力动手脚。

只是这下子格里洛和波勒克兰就未必敢再轻易跟你去找冰之巫女了。起码会找些帮手。

你正这么想，突然听见奥尔什方插口进来。

他看完这一场，终于开口，说的话却出乎你的意料。

“你要是准备去危险的地方，就让我跟上吧。”

他如此说道，仿佛根本没明白情况。

你陷入沉默，没想明白他口中的“你”是谁。

然后又听他说道：“请不要低着头，让我看看好吗？”

“......”

“我想确认你是不是没事。”

奥尔什方说话的口气跟你记忆中全然不一样，克己而慎静。你突然想起，他从来只是在私下面对你一个时才那样狂热的说话而已。

“我......”

你眨了一下眼睛，确认眼前糊红一片的情况并没有丝毫改善，决定继续低着头。

“你是一位真正高洁的骑士，我无颜面对你。”

“要是我真是那样的骑士，你就不应该害怕我。”

奥尔什方身上的气场没有侵略性，口气也平和，然而可能是你内心对他的感情作祟，你觉得自己被逼到绝境了。

你还没想出对策，就听见披甲者特有的脚步声走近了你。

“还是你有其他理由。”他的语气放轻，像是羽毛，搔动你的耳朵。“让你不能给我看清楚你的脸。”

是有一个理由。

你感觉脑门像是被大棒敲了一下。

——教皇厅里的那一击，要是什么都不做，注定会有一个人死。

“对，对不起.......”

你深深鞠躬，濒临崩溃。“我实在是无法面对...你的光芒太过耀眼了。”

唇枪舌剑眼看要输，你使出最后一招，转身拔腿就跑。

#——TBC  
星三月 17日

#

你熬过了一日，把之前在宝杖大街上买的厨刀藏在身上，想到你该做什么了。

你想到的是一件极其危险的事情。

虽然极其危险，很可能就这样心跳停止万事大吉了。而你其实也不是非冒这个险不可。你不是想不到其他稳妥的办法。只不过......只不过，为什么不能随着性子来，为什么一定要用那些不冒险的办法呢。

你想着奥尔什方的脸，和你最后听见的他的声音。你摇了摇头。感到内心撕裂一样的疼痛。

你既不想再做一个害别人牺牲自己性命的人，也不想让他用某种你不认识的眼神来看你。那么该如何是好呢，实在是想不出来答案，所以你总是很想逃开。

唉，这个事还是先忘记它，逃避掉吧。

继续想现在要做的大事情：你在想，用稳妥的办法，尽量保全性命，是不错。但是，这个性命要只是为了保存下来而保存下来，勉强地继续用着，这样其实也不是很有意思。

不如做点有趣的事情，结果就随它吧！

你打了个哈欠。

脸侧被夕照晒得发烫，你闭着眼睛，眼前微微发红，这让你有点相信你眼睛的问题不会太严重。

四周的空气极度沉寂，隐约散发着腐朽老旧的气质，微弱的气流碰触到皮肤时，感觉就如利刃在表皮摩挲，带着漫不经心的恶意。

昨日你逃出一段距离之后，潜行到某个贵族家的院子里，在冒着热气的取暖壶下睡了一天。这一觉你睡得很不安稳。

睡眠中你不能保持潜行状态，所以一点风吹草动也能把你惊醒。偏偏，四面八方都是神殿骑士和一般卫兵四处急行的脚步声，他们谈论着你，窃窃私语潮水般冲刷你的耳朵，把你折磨得不轻。

可能是因为这样被折腾了一夜，现在你不光对自己的潜行能力信心十足，而且耳朵空前好用。

圣职者软鞋底走过地面的脚步声，隔多远你都听得见。

他们都在离开。

只有一个人在向你走近。

这个地方，你“曾经”来过不只一遍。你抬起头，能轻易在脑海里勾勒出这个来人的模样。你能想象出他是怎么走下楼梯的：那苍与白的铠甲踩在殷红的地毯上，仿佛踏着义人的血泊。

你笑起来。

不知道该露出什么表情时，笑总是一个不错的选择。

那个人在你面前五步开外的地方停下了。

“我知道你。”他先说话了。

“自从你搅和决斗裁决后，围绕你的事端就没停息过，昨天半座城都在找你。”

他略一停顿，即使面前的是瞎子，他的语调也不带半点怜悯和放松，话语如剑锋缓慢出鞘。“我本来也要找你，没想到，你自己来了。”

你在记忆里寻找这个声音的主人。这是很陌生的年轻男人的声音，但是你听过的。很多人都听过他的声音。

你露出谦和的微笑。

同时......或许是因为积年的仇恨，或许，只是尘埃散去后，重新在心底显现的，那些未曾消散过的悲痛。你感觉五脏六腑像是被沙石磨破那般裂痛，持续而恒定的。

“是泽菲兰骑士长阁下吗......”你毕恭毕敬的说道：“我有要事找您。”

“我听说你知道冰之巫女的情报。”

泽菲兰的语气却不像是对这件事很感兴趣。

他用那学院派般无害的年轻男子声音淡淡命令道：“那种事情先放一边，我比较在意你的眼睛，是泽梅尔那两个小子下的手吧。跟我过来。”

你只记得他在教皇面前说话的那副好拿捏的模样，现在感觉一阵不习惯。

真是个自恃身份的家伙，对平民说话的口吻高贵得不行。

身为盲人，你没有得到高贵骑士长的半点帮助，只能仔细听着脚步声跟上去，渐渐夕阳的热度从你身上消失了，你离阳光越来越远。

曾经你是来过教皇厅的，但是这庞然大物内里有许多复杂的回廊，上锁的大门。在走了约十分钟后，你凭直觉确认你走到了之前没到过的深处。

空气中有一点药水的气味，还有残留的血腥气，微甜。

呀，有新鲜的人类内脏的味道呢。

那种用刀子切开人体，在尚且不浓的血气间能稍微闻到一点的，非常淡的怪味。

这里是刚做过手术的医疗室吗，还是炼金术士的工坊呢。

你侧耳倾听着，看看有没有第三人的声息。

没有。

屋子里只有你们两个。

你的心脏，不知道是因战栗，还是兴奋而剧烈跳动。

泽菲兰的声音在前方不远处响起。

“过来，站到我这里。”

前行几步，你只觉血味越来越重了。

人体组织开始腐烂的味道......让人作呕。

又听他命令道： “现在跪下，脱掉衣服。”

“......”

你犹豫了半拍。

.....一是因为你不想轻易下跪，尤其是面对这个人，二是，你稍微有点担心，他是不是察觉到了你的意图。

如果按你所想的进行，你可不需要裸体对这个人下跪......

思前想后，你觉得，除非全知全能的神在他那边，否则，他不可能得知你的目的。

“果然。”

你还没考虑好，就听见泽菲兰带着笑这样说了。

他的笑，不知道是出于什么感情的笑，你只知那能令人颈毛倒竖。

“罢了，你不必下跪，只要待会你能站得住。”

你心脏不安的高悬起来，又听见利刃破空之声，没有一丝杀气，你忍住没动。

随即，你感觉到自己身上的衣物被剥离了。

衣料的碎片从身上掉落，全身上下，皮肤被迫与空气亲密接触。

你立即单膝跪下来，低着头抱着身体。

这样突然在他人面前赤身裸体，在反应过来之前，你的头皮就炸开一样发麻。

——啊，先不要咬牙切齿，时候还没到呢。

“泽菲兰骑士长阁下......这是......”

“你独自前来，应该是已经做好了心理准备吧。”

泽菲兰的声音，冷得像朔月夜的星光。

“尽管放心好了，我会给你一双新的眼睛。”

*

是的，没错的，虽然不知道会经历怎么样的过程......至少没想到衣服会被割碎，但是，你其实早已经对来见这个人的后果做好了心理准备。

你胸口剧烈起，赤身裸体侧躺在冰冷的地板上，像是锅里熟透的虾，又像是战场上那些躬身试图捂住流出的肠子，然后在冰冷中绝望死去的尸体，。

全身粘糊糊的，满鼻腔都是血的味道。

惨叫哀嚎了太久的喉咙干裂作痛，四肢麻木，表皮下，似乎有无数蠕虫在爬。

正在被异形怪物侵略的感受，让人越来越相信自己即将失去自己的身体。

眼眶里有液体涌出来，你仍然紧闭着眼睛。

刚刚有段时间你失去了五感，因此，当泽菲兰再次在你身边说话时，在你的感觉里面，他就像是突然在黑暗里出现的幽灵。

“你很不错。其他初次承担建国十二骑士的圣力的人，要么昏迷要么发疯，你看起来还算清醒。”

他在你身后半跪下来，指尖轻柔的碰触你脆弱颈动脉上的表皮。

“不愧是你。从现在开始，你将会逐步得到苍穹骑士的力量。先睁开眼睛试试看吧。”

“......”

你闭紧眼皮，干燥的唇间漏出些许气息。

“我有预感......”你听着自己微弱的气音勉强使话语成形：“只要我用了这双眼睛，骑士长大人.....我会发疯吧。”

泽菲兰道：“不会，你会焕然一新。”

“泽梅尔...只不过是暂时弄瞎我，你却夺走了我人类的眼睛。”

你笑起来，道：“虽然看不见......但是，我猜测，你以活人做祭品，残忍杀害了他们，暂时强化了附在你身上的蛮神之力。在极短时间内，你的肉体几乎等于那位古代骑士的本体......然后你用这种血肉来侵蚀我。”

刚刚，泽菲兰扣住你的头，活生生地挖掉了你的眼睛，再割开自己的手，把他的血灌进了你的眼眶内。

有些许液体正从你眼眶里流出来，只是微量罢了，在你的眼皮里面，崭新的眼球泡在泽菲兰的血液中，已经在眶内生成。

蛮神血肉化为的异常眼球，已经是人类不可以去使用的怪物。

×

你早有预料，然而情况还是超出了掌控。

你昨夜几乎无处可去，无事可做，于是在睡前考虑过很多。

比方说，对于苍穹骑士团来说，你肯定是一个凭空冒出，来历可疑，实力莫测，不好控制的家伙。而在你的记忆里面，教皇这一派控制欲强横无比，已经到了想要借蛮神之力精炼所有民众的地步。

既然如此，要是有像你这样的人冒犯了他们，他们肯定不会放着不管。

人在搞不清楚另外一个人的目的和立场的时候，很容易就会想到，只要让那个人的目的和立场都消失就行了。

只要精炼就可以解决的事情，何必再费功夫呢。——你把自己带入他们，得出这样的决定。

而拥有超越之力的人无法被精炼。你也很想知道你身上是否还存在超越之力，才主动来到了教皇厅。

你知道你不会吃闭门羹，不说其他，这一代的苍穹骑士团选拔圆桌骑士不看人品不管出身，只看实力，你比泽梅尔家的两个骑士都强，不会被放着不管。

你打算好了，就去看看能不能杀掉泽菲兰吧。

反正得罪泽梅尔家后你已经在伊修加德混不下去，你现在又不想和福尔唐家扯上太多关系，——那么不如就去教皇厅。

你是个瞎子，一般人都不会对你设防，你又对自己的潜行能力越来越自信......那么就趁泽菲兰不备，把他杀掉好了，至于能不能顺便杀掉教皇，看机会吧。

这个精灵一定料不到的：你已经知道了圆桌骑士身上有蛮神之力了，并且你也猜到他很可能想要精炼你。

人要是有料不到的地方，必然就会有破绽。

再不幸一点，要是你既没有了抵抗精炼的超越之力，又无法杀死泽菲兰，那样——，你认为自己就是一个废物。

一个在伊修加德同时得罪了那么多贵族，还暗杀苍穹骑士团总长未遂的盲眼废物，这种人是什么都做不到的，本来就该赶紧把厨刀转过头，利落捅死自己，免得以后生不如死，求死不能。

“泽梅尔和那些走狗不会放过我......”

你是真的虚弱，只是，你刻意多演了几分，试图装出愤怒和悔恨的样子来。

现在你还没死。你努力让脑子动起来：之前，在泽菲兰割掉你衣服的时候，藏在身上的厨刀自然也掉了。

不过你还活着，他还没有警觉，你没打算轻易放弃。

你说道：“我听说苍穹骑士团的骑士长阁下只靠实力选拔人，才来到这里，结果，你却要把我制造成没有自我意识的服从你的傀儡......”

“你居然猜得到这么多事情吗......我明白了，我听说过世界上偶尔会出现你这种人，对以太非常敏感。”

泽菲兰说罢，思索一下，道：“福尔唐家的私生子也是这回事吧。”

他伸手来搀扶你这个瞎子，他把你拉起来，不顾你满身活祭品的血污，伸手抚摸你湿漉漉的头发和脸。

“这些先放一边吧。我会让你成为苍穹骑士。”

他的声音里饱含喜悦。

在他的眼中，先前走进教皇厅出现在他面前的你，已经被摧毁了。

现在，赤身裸体全身是血的你，和刚离开子宫的新生儿无二，是一匹在他授意下诞生的可爱生物。所以跟一开始相比，他的声音没那么高傲了，多了一些亲和力。

他柔声说道：“只要你乖乖的服从我，凡事让我满意，总有一天，我会给予你仅次于我的地位。”

这个男性精灵，在给你披上衣服，伸手用那徒有其表的骑士架势把你从这个肮脏至极的祭坛扶出去之前，那一刻钟里......他就像是一个得到了梦寐以求的小狗的主人一样，带着隐忍的愉快，把你全身抚摸了一遍，观察你身上每块肌肉和骨头的生长情况，评估你这个特制傀儡的效能。

×

——唉，真是不得了，果然不会顺利。

——这样的结果，早就该想到的......

真蠢。

你记得泽菲兰是怎么样的人的：一个背着黑暗骑士大剑却做教皇鹰犬的骑士，一个会躲在背后暗箭杀人的骑士......这样的人，道义在他心里恐怕根本就是用来违反的东西吧。

怎么可以不去提防更多呢。

不过现在想什么都晚了，开始忧虑之前，先庆祝自己还活着吧。

之后一段时间里，你被套上斗篷蒙住头。泽菲兰亲自把你押出了教皇厅。

你疲倦不堪，感官也迟钝至极，只隐约知道走下了很多楼梯，转过几次弯，进了什么门......后来被送进了热气腾腾的浴池，洗干净一身黏稠的腥气。

出了浴池又被带到一个什么门里面。

大概是寝室吧。有床。

鼻腔里满是香气，有些许是浴池中的花香，还有更多的是这个房间里的熏香。

你躺在床上，你太累了，不知道自己是怎么到床上的，但是你睡不着，床太陌生了，你眼窝里的东西也太陌生了，你没法睡着。

你一动不动的仰躺了很久，直到察觉旁边的床垫凹陷下去，有人坐到了你身边。

你不想理会他，反正一直闭着眼睛，就刻意把呼吸拉得绵长。

很长一阵子，房间里一直没有人说话，安静得能让人察觉到时光的走动。

你全身不适，因为被套上了天蚕绢布制作的睡袍，现在皮肤触碰到的布料，跟习惯相比过于柔软了。

身边没有任何熟悉的东西，你便只好在记忆里怀念着伊修加德奶茶的浓香，艰难地从幻觉里头的淡淡香气中间，勉强找到了一丝不崩溃的勇气。

一直没有其他声音。

由于已经疲劳过度，一不小心，你就真的坠入了梦乡。

灵三月 3日

果不其然，也无可奈何的，你被软禁了起来。

一般来说，软禁这种事情，在你印象里是被监禁好太多的。监禁总意味着酷刑和臭气，肮脏至极的环境，以及无处不在的病原。相对来说，软禁就是好吃好住，至少一时半会死不了。

不过泽菲兰骑士长他脑子也没有坏掉：你一直紧闭着眼睛，限制了蛮神双瞳的能力，擅自保留着自我意识。——泽菲兰对你说：他不想割下你的眼皮，毁坏你的脸会很可惜。

他于是从其他方面着手，想强迫你睁开眼睛。

你被带到他府上，在温暖柔软的床铺上睡了一晚，然后在隔天清晨，他就把你押到院子里。

你刚从床上下来，没穿鞋，只好赤脚踩到比冰更冷的地板上。

天正下着细雪，冰晶一点一点的落到你全身各处的皮肤上，脚板先是失去知觉，后来开始剧痛。

你穿得也单薄，睡袍柔软，寒风猛往衣服里面灌，你努力挺直一下身子，长嘘短叹。

“骑士长大人，你是觉得我发抖会忍不住睁开眼睛吗？”

泽菲兰隔了一会儿才回答——大概是喝了口热茶罢。他的声音里有几分惬意：“我也想知道你能忍受到什么程度。”

“程度的话，还好吧。只要全心的接受寒冷，疾风，和大自然，相信我的身体和它们浑然一体......”

虽然你说得诚恳......不过这当然是鬼话，能接受就见鬼了。

你觉得自己的脚要断了，或者已经被冻烂了。但你还是决定死撑，你站得稳稳的，也不发抖，靠说话转移注意力。

“话说，骑士长阁下，你知道我们雪原冻土上的采集者最讨厌什么事情吗？不是那些怪物哦，跟它们纠缠正好活动身体，寒冷什么的一下子抛在脑后，舒服很多。虽然冷的时候受伤更疼，但是冷到那种程度，伤口感染的机会比较低。虽然还是很担心败血症。不过，相对来说还好.......要说讨厌的话，还是不断下雪，然后又变暖和的天气更讨厌。再暖和也暖和不到哪里去，却把雪融化了一些，泡在泥水里走了半天路，衣服湿透了，鞋子也泡烂了，在冰天雪地里，比不穿衣服更冷。要是跑出太远，没找到可以弄火堆的地方，可是要冷死。只不过要是没饭吃，也得饿死，饥寒交迫那种。——你们这样高贵的人，肯定想象不到那种感受吧。所以别看我这个样子，其实很捱得冻的呢。”

你这话说完，又一副没事人的样子坚持了好一会儿，很快就听到脚步声，你知道泽菲兰在想得换个法子了，毕竟要是你能忍受到身体烂掉之后，那么他还不如直接割开你的眼皮再找活好的师傅缝一下呢。

你听见脚步声在接近，一步一步，你在猜想他会不会拿鞭子打你，把你踢到地上，你现在冷僵了，肯定没法子躲过去。

不料，你又听见破空之声，——你都觉得有点耳熟了。然后，你的触觉告诉了你，你的衣服掉到地上。

现在你赤身裸体的站在了冰天雪地的贵族家院子里......这个感觉非常不好。

更令你难受万分的是，你还听见不远处有男女的惊叫。

看来还有佣人在附近看着这边，等着主人使唤呢。

泽菲兰的剑尖，在你的皮肤上滑动，他从你的腿间一直向上，绕过肚脐，胸口，和其他各种让人难为情又心惊肉跳的地方，最后轻轻刺在你的脖子上。

“就算是在雪原上全身湿透，也还是穿着衣服，值得敬佩。”他的话里带着淡淡笑意。“我来给你解除烦恼吧。”

你没料到他居然能从你随口扯的一段话里找出重点来，只能说真不愧是能爬上骑士长地位的男人。人品另外一回事，能力还是值得肯定的。

你十分忧愁，甚至有点怀念被绑在地上指着鼻子诬蔑是毒杀女王的凶犯那时的轻松时光了。

想归想，你却没有把难受表现出来，总是这样的，人类，尤其是倒霉的人类，要是学不会把不该表露出来的藏起来，差不多就完蛋了。

你表现出若无其事的样子，仍然挺直着身体。

你还找了理由，并且用自己都信了的口气说出来。

“谢谢了啊。”你皱着眉说道：“其实在雪原上的话，只是没有地方放脱下来的衣服而已。我不可能把衣服扔掉呀，也不能把好不容易弄到的东西扔了，骑士长阁下你太不了解勉强糊口的人的心情了。”

双脚肯定出事了，大概真要冻烂了吧。血管里流动的也像是冰水，你胸闷呼吸艰难，觉得自己离过世不远。

泽菲兰还在等，你觉得还是做好最坏的心理准备算了。

占星院有不少投奔贵族的高明术师，你心想以后还能不能走路，就看泽菲兰会不会让他们来了。

果然泽菲兰直到你要站不住了，也没打算轻易放弃。

你不是很想在他面前跪倒，也暂时不想让脆弱的后脑勺撞到地面直接暴毙，于是调整了一下身体重心，倾向侧面。

之后，在你的身体向一边歪倒时，还没碰到地面，你就没了意识。

你昏迷了又醒过来，脑子痛得厉害，可能是因为眼睛里面的问题，也可能是精神压力加速了身体的损耗。你时刻牢记着你绝不能睁开眼睛，——绝不能睁开眼睛，哪怕是睡着再醒来的时候，哪怕是昏倒再清醒的时候。

这让你压根儿没法好好休息，脑子绷得极紧，要问这样下去能熬到什么时候，你自己也不知道。

这次你醒来的时候还是在床上，你起身时发现一双脚掌没有知觉，于是控制不好平衡，歪倒到地板上了。你的手脚撞到了什么硬梆梆的东西。可能是桌椅吧。你听见旁边传来好大一声巨响。不久后，有门被推开的声响。

来的是什么人呢。你仔细辨认着不轻不重的脚步声，虽然你认不出来会在这里出没的人的脚步声的，但是武者和普通人的脚步声还是有很大差别。

那个人脚步轻快，你脑子里刚出现几个模糊的轮廓，就不需要再思考了。

一阵雷击似的麻痹贯穿了你的掌心，随即而来的，是骨肉分离开来的剧痛，你敏锐的感官感知道左手掌心的肉里面多了一块锋利的金属，把你内层的肉从伤口挤压出去了。你的关节颤抖了一下，被拉直了，失去力气的手背被残暴的往床沿压进去。

在左手掌心伤口内里转动，碾烂了好些肉的金属块刚停下来，随后是右手，你右手的肉也被撕裂了，刀刃刺穿了掌心正中，把关节的筋骨割成两半。

你的脑子疼得麻掉，眼前白色的星星点点在黑暗里闪着，不过这也不是你第一次体会到这种双手被利器钉住的剧痛，所以你没有失态，至少没有太惊恐，也没哭出来。

这下子哪里都不能用了......要割眼皮了吗，是不是太快了点。

“我已经瞎了，脚也坏掉了，你却还是不放心呢。”你反而笑了出声，感到了一点点的自豪。这时候你可是连光之战士都不是，能走到这个地步算了不起了。。

“没错。”你听见头顶上方响起泽菲兰的声音。他说话还是那么温文尔雅，或许越是恶劣的人，越擅长装出一副仿佛无害的样子，以便获取可以拿来害人的地位吧。

泽菲兰半跪在你面前，近得吐息撩动了你的额发。他温和道：“我开始觉得，你或许比奥尔什方还要危险一些。”

听到那个名字，你绷紧了身体。

“我知道那个私生子拥有什么，想做什么，热爱这什么，憎恶着什么。他不足为惧。”泽菲兰道：“但是你，你不在乎性命，你不害怕疼痛，你和这座城里哪一个人都没有深交，你甚至连尊严也不在乎。我夺走了你的眼睛，弄坏你的双腿，割碎你的衣服，现在废掉你两个手掌，你竟然没有暴怒，不发狂，也不流一滴眼泪。”

“嘛，你不会理解我的。”你笑嘻嘻道：“就像你们贵族永远不会明白，为什么每到燃料缺乏，食物不足的冬天，总会有人光天化日之下赤身裸体。为什么平时看上去老实善良的人会发疯地抢别人衣服。为什么少女母亲怀孕生产后，新生儿不知所终，房子里传来肉香味，她之前生的几个孩子围在桌边。这些孩子和他们的朋友，要是换个妈妈或者爸爸，多半还会有一个贵族的姓。他们懂事后会怨恨自己的父母，但是当他们发现生存除了受苦和被剥夺以外毫无意义之后，却有一大半成为了跟他们父母一样的人：没有责任的纵欲，不知道怎么节育，把诅咒和绝望当作生日礼物，一次次的送给自己的下一代。”

你眯起眼睛，试图用平和的口吻说道：“如今的这个世界，就是为了掠夺，折磨，屠戮我们这种人而存在的。锦衣玉食，满身荣耀的被奉承着长命百岁，和背负污名被折磨至死，跟我作不作恶无关。这个世界永远不会改变。我也无论如何都注定终究会被夺走所有......那么，动手的人是你还是别人，动手的时候是昨天还是今天，会有什么差别呢。我有什么好在意的呢。”

泽菲兰沉默片刻，道：“既然你为这个世界感到如此痛心，不抱希望，连自己也放弃了，那么你考虑过吗？我这里存在改变这一切的办法。”

你低下头，感觉血从掌心的伤口里正流出来。粘粘的，感觉非常肮脏。

成功了吗......你的眼睛在眼皮下翻动了一下。

“人类自身没有改变世界的能力。因为人类自身从来没有变化过，他们只是擅长遗忘和自欺欺人罢了。”泽菲兰道：“我看得出来，你能理解这一点。单凭人类，缠绕着伊修加德的阴影永远不会消散，就算将异端者杀尽，就算哪天有位英雄真的可以屠尽恶龙，只要人心不变，龙诗战争必然永无止尽。和这个问题相比，冰之巫女无足轻重。”

你听明白了泽菲兰话里的意思。他知道伊修加德的人体内存在龙血，如今已经有不少人龙化，就算杀尽龙族，只要阶级对立仍然存在，重新分离成“人类”，“龙族”两派，互相残杀，终至分崩离析是迟早的事情。

话说，即使没有龙血，把另外一个群体异化，对立，屠杀，战争，人类的历史本来就是如此持续着。自古以来万亿的死伤者有几个是真的背负着害他们至死的罪名的呢。恐惧和憎恨，欲望和爱情，最终都凝固成了碾着血肉前进的车轮。

——既然如此，你们做不做得到呢。去像那个你们可能不大看得起的艾默里克总骑士长那样，宁可和那个能给予他最高权力，也能夺走毁灭他的一切的教皇老爹对立，不顾一切，拼尽全力，只为了尝试去抱着某种希望。

你歪一下头，作出认真倾听的样子。

“单凭人类......”你扬起眉毛：“那么，你所说的那个改变一切的办法，就是借用蛮神的力量？”

你略加思索，露出一副豁然省悟的样子。“你难道是......想要精炼整个伊修加德，让所有人变成蛮神的信徒。”

泽菲兰轻笑道：“从此他们不会再有痛苦，龙诗战争也将迎来终结。”

“你是沾染太多蛮神之力失去理智了吗？”

你摇了摇头，道：“你见过被精炼的人吧。人类要是触碰了神的领域，就会失去人心。神拥有神力，但是没有人心，众神没有任何为人类着想的理由，正如人类从不为尘埃着想。你只会让伊修加德被彻底毁灭。”

“要是无法战胜自身，那么如此毁灭，有何不好。”

泽菲兰轻飘飘地抛下这话，同时你两手一阵撕裂的巨痛，金属片从你的掌心里被抽了出来。

你全身打冷战，脑门上和后背上却全是汗。你感到手掌有被布料束缚的感觉，泽菲兰用纱布给你包扎好了两个手掌，紧紧绕了好多圈，保证血能够止住。

这是通过考验了吗。

随后他把你抱了起来，动作并没有对麻烦的囚徒的嫌弃意味，有对伤病患足够的温柔。

真是个疯子。你心想。

你感觉你多少了解这个人了。他看见你不服从，所以折磨你，他察觉到你有些难办，于是刺穿你的手，进一步考究你。

他也完全不讨厌你，他几乎不把你看作是人，或者说，他把你看成是属于他的某种东西，他用足够的理智和耐心来处理这件物品。

这个男人心里没有爱也没有恨，如果以一般人类的标准来评论，他完全是扭曲的。

不过无所谓......

事情还没有完全脱离掌控，这样就可以了。

你心想你应该有把平衡勉强掌握好......要是你表现出完全不赞同泽菲兰的意思，或者显得太蠢，那么你肯定就什么都得不到，还会被割开眼皮。但要是一拍即合......你还能拿什么理由继续闭着眼睛。

如你所料，泽菲兰把你送去了占星院，他命人记得每晚给你喂食睡眠药，以及尽全力治疗你的手脚。

灵三月 15日

实话实说，或许是不言自明，被送进占星院后，尽管你的软禁还在持续，但你还是大大的松了一口气。现在总算能有闲心了。你每天都请求那些来做助手实习的学徒占星术士有机会就给你带来几杯伊修加德奶茶。

你还请求他们给忘忧骑士亭的老板带话，说你房间里的货物可以低价卖掉，麻烦他继续留着你的陆行鸟，也请千万别把渡渡鸟稚给煮了。

跟泽梅尔家和泽菲兰家相比——尽管后者的家主还会不时来探访你，看看你的心意转变得怎么样——总之，占星院对你来说要亲切熟悉得多。

在你的记忆里，当你“还是一个冒险者”时，你曾经进入占星院刻苦学习。

虽说没能成为一名优秀的占星术士。

你这一部分的记忆很清晰，倒霉的回忆，历历在目......你记得在你作为占星术士开始修行后，其他冒险者随着同行的时日渐多，终于忍不住了，有日，斧术师纳闷问道：“你那张太阳神之衡呢？”

“可能是......丢在哪里了。”

记忆里的你站在尸堆间，和其他冒险者一起累得直喘气，随手试着再抽一张牌，——眼前闪过一抹明亮的红芒。

“呃，没丢的。”

“为什么每次打的时候就只有建筑神战争神......”抱着累得不愿动的红宝石兽的秘术师抱怨道：“还有河流神，给我做什么。”

“因为那个时候我也用不上。”

“......”冒险者们沉默片刻，直到弓箭手开口给了你一个提议。

“这或许是星辰的意志吧。你看看你手上总是重复出现的战争神之枪，这一定是要你去成为枪术师的意思。”

你十分挫败。“......那么让秘术师来治疗吗？”

“这样吧，我有个朋友住在前面的格里达尼亚，是个出色的幻术师，从小扔起石头来比我的箭还准一些。”

那之后你们去到了那座森林之城，你顺便买了一把长枪......后来，后来有一次你在基拉巴尼亚湖区巧遇伊克西翁，在漫天的雷光和其他冒险者的喊杀声以及惨叫中，你有点儿头昏脑胀，攥紧手中的长枪猛地向后一跳......

当你在荒凉的岩石地上醒来，脑子一片空白，回天营门后询问当时在场的冒险者，有人说你是被伊克西翁的蹄子打到了，有人说你是被雷劈了，还有人说你跳下了悬崖，被水冲走了......你被弄得十分糊涂，只知道记忆好像缺失了一部分，占星学什么的，基本想不起来了。

大概还是星辰的意志。

话说回来，要是好端端坐在病房里，喝着最喜欢喝的奶茶，饱经风霜的心灵好不容易得到了一丝宁静，在这种时候，猛然听见“在记忆中”熟悉的声音突然来一句：“听说，你是泽菲兰总骑士长的情人？”，——要是这也是星辰的意志的话，这个星辰也太过分。

你仍然很不灵活的双手差点没救住手里的杯子。

“............”

“哎。”那个学徒占星术士快步走到窗边，你听见了用力关上窗的声音。“奇怪，今天太阳这么好，又没有寒风，怎么突然好冷。”

——这个你自己反省一下。

你仍然一身煞气。

“哪个白痴说的。”你没控制住自己的口气。

“外面都这么说，贵族，平民，骑士，士兵，满城风雨呢！”少年助手并没有反省，他什么都没有察觉，继续用轻快的声音道：“有人说你是泽梅尔家的少爷看中的人，被泽菲兰阁下看中抢走了。也有人说你本来就是泽菲兰阁下的情人，却和泽梅尔家的少爷搞在一起，泽菲兰阁下非常生气，在院子里割碎你的衣服......”

“...................”

那天在院子里惊叫的佣人......果然，当时就知道会有不好的事情发生的......

你头皮发麻，欲哭无泪，一想到现在全城都在传你和泽菲兰还有泽梅尔那个垃圾的桃色绯闻，这个感觉，比眼睛被挖掉双脚被冻烂双手被刺穿的时候还难受一点。

“话说天气这么冷，你们真的在院子里......”

你觉得再听下去耳朵也要废掉了，连忙打断掉少年的话：“别胡说八道，不是那么简单的事情。”

要是直说你是阶下囚，这事传出去，或许有些势利眼就不会给你每天带奶茶了。但也绝不可放任他们可怕的妄想。你思前想后，为了奶茶，只好装出高深莫测的模样，道：“你是占星术士，要是不想就止步于学徒，就该学会去倾听星辰的话语，而不是街市上浮于表面的嘈杂。”

“......嗯，你说得有道理，虽然我还不太懂。”被唬住的少年助手信服道。

你稍微放心了一些，喝了口奶茶。

“你真是个奇怪的人。”少年助手突然又说道：“我在你身上看不到什么欲望，你也从来不会要求更多，好像只要有奶茶喝就满足了。但是，这样的你又搅和到贵族和苍穹骑士团之间去，让自己被伤得这么厉害......你的眼睛，状态也很不好吧。你明明不想要那些东西，却被弄成这个样子，要是只是愚蠢或者不幸，你看起来又很平静。”

你又喝了口奶茶，心里感觉到一丝不对劲。

“你的样子，看起来就像一个随时准备好为了某种目的去死的人。但是你似乎又不在意，或者不认为死后能从神那里得到荣誉和奖赏。......我看不透你，只是......”少年停顿了一下，道：“觉得心里有点难受。”

你把杯子里的奶茶喝完了。

这下子就算出什么突发状况，至少奶茶是稳妥地呆在你的肚子里了。

“你对我的了解......”你慢慢说道：“真多呀。占星术士的修行有很多闲暇吗？”

“你果然能察觉到。”

奥尔什方的声音，在不远处响了起来。

你听见少年助手快步离开并关上门的声音，低着头，心里波涛汹涌， 不知道怎么面对奥尔什方。

半晌，你努力挤出半句话来：“你是听到那些传言......”

“你说不是真的，我非常高兴。”

这次的奥尔什方的声音比你印象里低沉许多，或者说，阴沉了一些。

你正猜想着，这个时间，他大概是已经经历了和冰之巫女面见圣龙的旅行了吧，或许还已经去过一趟沙都乌尔达哈，无论怎么样，他的时间很紧，应该马上要出发去龙巢与尼德霍格决战。

这么他是抽空来要问你和泽菲兰的事情，还有泽梅尔那些乱七八糟无足轻重的事情的吗......英雄大人这么有闲心真是让人苦恼。

“你知道吗。”奥尔什方突然说起了其他事情。“我第一次看见你，是在决斗裁决上。”

“在那个没有荣誉，只有罪孽和血腥的地方，我第一次看见了你。你拿着一把单手剑，不持盾，泽梅尔家的两个人对你说话，你敷衍地抬了一下下巴，笑了一下，你的眼睛里没有他们，也没有周围的所有人。”

“我不能自已地注视着你，几乎全身战栗。你就像是一瞬间的星光，不知为何的突然出现在地上。我看得见你身上的光芒，黯淡，纯洁，冰冷，又遥远，仿佛一直在告诉我们这些人，不可触碰，不可接近。“奥尔什方顿了片刻，又说道：“泽梅尔家的那两个人，还有那个泽菲兰阁下，大概也是看出了你的与众不同，才会执着于你......他们的心情，我能理解，虽然，无法饶恕。”

你听见一声巨响撕破空气传来，在耳膜上炸开，是拳头砸进了木质墙里的声音。

“他们，竟然......竟敢这样对你......”

即使加上脑子里的记忆，你也是第一次见识到奥尔什方的这一面。

——是我的错吗......

你想着记忆里那个有点热情过度的男人，似乎只有光明灿烂的一面的骑士......但是，也不是只有那一面吧。你一直很清楚他有怎样的出身，背负怎么样的悲哀。正如你努力地在他面前只露出笑容一样，或许他也是一样。

——所以还是我的错啊，这一次没能成为你的光芒，也不是你的支柱。现在这个样子，想要再做什么也很难了。

事已至此，也无法回头了。

“不要对我抱有无聊的幻想。”你冷淡说道：“英雄啊，你难道在这个时候终于迎来青春期啦。但是我身上发生的事情，从来不是你想象的那样。不要浪费感情了。去珍惜你真正该去浪费感情的人们吧。”

“你要真是不值得我去爱的人，在这种处境里，你就算用伪装，也会尽力骗取我的同情，设法利用我吧。”奥尔什方看来是真的不打算把你无礼的话听进心里了。他又说道：“老实说，你说得没错，在你的事情上，我就像一个刚进入青春期的少年。我是希望你利用我，骗取我的同情心，从我这里得到一些好处，我是为此而来的。而且，至少在这件事上，我一路上都满怀期待和喜悦。”

你哑然，对于这个男人，突然有一种深重的无力感。

你感觉有指尖小心翼翼地落在你的眼睛边缘，很轻很轻，仿佛微风吹过，指尖的主人在逐渐确认你不抗拒后，才慢慢用力，温柔地抚摸你的眼眶，你的脸侧。

TBC   
你在占星院的这些日子真的过得舒坦。既有热气腾腾的饭菜，又有温暖的火炉。唯一令你痛苦的是不能睁开眼睛。你用钢铁一般的意志力逼迫自己，因为你的意志力早已经历过千锤百炼，于是你倒不用担惊受怕，寻常人是很难坚持这么多天紧闭双目的。

前段时间真是过得一塌糊涂，以至于当你在梦境里踩碎一地暗棕色的枯叶时，你凝视着光秃秃的树梢上的寒鸦，一时竟然没注意到你在梦中。不过你很快就确定你是在做梦了。在现实你绝对不会去看任何东西。

你试着让自己醒来，但没有成功，树梢上的乌鸦在看着你，它的眼神让你浑身不舒服。

“不要去看它。”你听见背后传来声音。

你转过头，看见在向下的阶级上方，站着一个全身包裹在漆黑中的男人，他也在注视着你。

他背着一柄大剑，眼神很温柔。

“那是不吉利的东西，不要去看它。”男人向你伸出手，“来，到我这边来。”

你听话走过去，因为你认得这个人。

“我整天在云雾街，没见到你，也没听人提过关于你的事情。”你上下端详着他，试探着伸出手，去触摸他的袖子，他站着不动，任你乱摸。

“他们不乐意让我出现在这个世界里。”男人道：“真遗憾，我们从来没有活着见过面，你还是老样子，光之战士。”

男人的声音带着些许怒气：“你还记得我的名字吗？”

“弗雷。”你摸一下鼻子掩饰住心虚，甚至忘记了去疑惑，“我记得你关心我。没事的，现在一切都在我的控制之中。”

弗雷叹气。

“你没有，不过他们也没有。你本应该作为一个普通人死去，和他们不再有交集。但既然你的心突破了桎梏，我应该帮你一把。”

他把手放到你的胸口上。

令人感觉到恐怖的阴暗光芒在他全身燃起，刹那间你们都笼在了一团火球当中，火舌灼伤了你，你双眼失焦，茫然了好一会儿，才察觉到全身由内而外蔓延的刺痛不是来自于伤口，你没有被伤一根毫毛，这痛楚来自一股在你胸内炸开的沉重感情。

“这是我对你的恨意......”他咬牙切齿道，然后他看着你的眼睛，又低下头，心软了，改口喃喃：“好吧，不是恨，我只是有些生你的气，但我仍然爱你。”

力量源源不断进入你的体内，你明白了，这是黑暗骑士的负面感情之力。这些以太冲击着你体内的某物，让它逐渐变得松动，你低头看自己的手，试着让负面感情凝聚——这很简单，毕竟甚至你的手掌上还缠着绷带——

你手上有阴暗的火焰烧了起来。

随后蔓延到全身。

弗雷收回手，看着你全身浸入暗黑之力当中，点了点头。

“这是我给你保护自己的力量，你要记住了。”

你心里慢慢升起欣喜，正要道谢，又见他道：“要是你用这份力量乱来，我发誓，就算要承受神罚，我也会来阻止你。”

“......神罚是什么意思？”

你刚问出口，就见他身形淡化了，像一道黑烟，刹那间散在空气中。你茫然看着这一幕，只觉这不是一场简单的梦。你听见鸦叫声，你下意识想去看，然后控制住了自己。

弗雷说过，不要去凝视不祥之物。

......这话是什么意思呢。那寒鸦究竟是何物，神罚又是何意。你闭上眼睛揉了一下太阳穴，察觉到梦境稀淡了，你正在醒来。

*

现在是凌晨几点？你的头陷在枕头里，万籁俱寂，只能隐约听见钟摆摇动。你已经熟悉占星院里的一切，但这一刻又有了全新的体验，梦里的弗雷唤醒了你的暗黑之力，你心里充满了复杂冲动的感情乱流，你闭着眼睛，默不作声，只觉悲绝，憎恶，极恨，还有你弄不明白的东西在你心里。无数无形之物正在疯狂折磨着你。

同时，你似乎隔着眼皮看见了一切，以太看见的东西比用眼睛看见的还多。你知道床下的羊毛地毯有三十六根线头正随窗外溜进来的晚风摇摆，你甚至看见了门外有一队蚂蚁在慢慢地爬。体内的以太甚至比你曾经发动超越之力的时候更浩瀚，要说超越之力像奔流的大河，如今你的暗黑之力就像巨浪滔天。

这让你愈加在意梦里的弗雷，他的出现和他的话语一样诡秘。你开始怀疑这个世界的一切，也怀疑你自己。奥尔什方是光之战士，你是什么东西？

他出现的方式让你想起海德林。

不知道为什么，在被子里的你感受到一阵寒意，或许是因为体内超出负荷的暗黑之力吧，你觉得心里很难受，胸口很闷，头也痛了起来。

你太痛苦了，于是你从床上爬了起来，走出门外，你的感知非常敏锐，所以你很快就找到位于偏僻一角的厨房。门锁了，你粗暴震碎锁芯，硬是弄开了锁。厨房的劣质锁突然坏掉不会有人起疑心的，你心里这么想。

你找到牛奶和茶叶，给自己煮了一杯奶茶。热气腾腾的甜香汁液流入喉咙时，你感觉自己好一些了，头也不再那么疼痛。

你想要按摩一下太阳穴，在触碰自己的脸时，意外摸到了自己的眼泪。

什么时候流的呢，为什么要哭呢，想不起来，想不明白。

不过伊修加德奶茶真是好东西，你情绪终于变得稳定了。你想起曾经你坐在巨龙首里，他把奶茶递给你，他笑意盈盈的看着你喝下去。那时候你觉得这个奶茶有点甜腻，不算好喝，不过尚能入口，只是出于礼貌，你对他道了声谢。

他经常给你奶茶，伊修加德人似乎很嗜甜，还是，其实只是他觉得你适合喝甜饮料？你永远不会知道答案了。某一天起，你再也看不到他了，之后，你逐渐养成了喝奶茶的习惯，这点甜味会让你仿佛回到了他还在的时候。

你突然很想去碰一下他，要是可以去摸一下他的脖子就好了，或者手腕也行，你想去感受他脉搏的跳动。

真是......

你觉得自己发疯了。一定是这样。你喝完奶茶，又后悔弄坏锁了，不过你没后悔从床上起来，没有奶茶喝你真的会疯掉的。

你想起之前那阵嘈杂和混乱，奥尔什方一拳打坏了你病房的墙壁，弄出好大动静，占星院的人还以为你遭到威胁，一大群人涌进来把他请出去。

你连忙解释说没有的事情。好不容易让气氛缓和一点，结果闹出新的误会。在他们把“情绪激动，动手闹事破坏设施”的奥尔什方赶走后，之后，好几个人语气非常八卦的来问你：“原来你们是......他是你的前男友，还是现任？”

唉，寒冷地区的人缺少娱乐，大概只能变得擅长八卦了。

你想到如今你身上的标签是“与三名苍穹骑士，以及艾欧泽亚的大英雄有非同一般的不纯洁关系”，只觉得头痛又发作了，又给自己倒了一杯热奶茶。

可是奶茶一入口，你又发现脸上痒痒的，是泪水又跑了下来。你想不明白缘由，开始有点生自己的气了。但是心脏受不了，你好不容易才放好杯子，你满脑子是奥尔什方的脸，你太想去找他了，可是不行，绝对不行的，他有他要做的事情，你有你要做的事情。

你想赶快回床上去，这样或许还能再梦见弗雷，就算他不和你说话也行，你不想再一个人待着了。为什么他不在这个世界里呢，你心生怨恨。

真是莫名其妙，明明你从来都是一个人。

这强加在心里的诡异暗黑之力弄得你一塌糊涂。

*

最近来拜访你的人有些太多。

其中一些是想要巴结泽菲兰的人，他们来慰问你，想给你好处，让你给泽菲兰吹枕边风美言几句......这事光是想想就恶心。不过在想要巴结泽梅尔和奥尔什方还有福尔唐家的一些人也跑来轰炸后，你逐渐麻木了。

你干脆白天睡觉，晚上才醒来在占星院里乱逛。你跑到花园里仰望夜空，测试你的暗黑之力可以感知到多远的东西。星空在你的感知里混沌一片，像是一口似乎终究会吐出可怖之物的深渊。你忍不住凝视着它整整一晚，第二天患上了感冒。占星术士们大致了解情况后，不再允许这些客人来找你。

不过你日夜颠倒的作息一时改不回来了。

又过了些天，他们给你的手脚换纱布时，发现你已经好多了。年轻的学徒惊叹不已，悄悄跟你说连最资深的占星术士都说你是他见过的自愈能力最强的人。

但是因为你不是一般的病人，所以你不可以出院，除非泽菲兰来接你。

泽菲兰近几天都没有出现，你不知道外面的世界怎么样了，好像也没什么好让他忙的，或许是在忙一些见不得光的事情吧。

弗兰也一直没再在你梦里出现，这让你非常沮丧。

太多天没有梦见弗雷，也没法继续暗杀计划，你有点失去目标，莫名变得痛苦不堪。你这几天都在失眠，你在床上辗转反侧，你动不动就头痛，痛楚会在身体里蔓延开去，无论什么姿势都让你难受。最后你在床上弹起来，打了好几次喷嚏，决定再去花园找个角落坐一晚。

现在你能够在半分钟以内数清楚花坛里有五百二十三朵花，不过看不见花的颜色。反正闲着无事，你尝试去辨认颜色，顺便训练自己对体内的以太的控制。你全神贯注，直到好一会儿之后才注意到身后有一个人。

那个人不知道是什么时候出现的，他的身影和你用以太感知到的所有人都不一样。他轮廓不清晰，整个人形是模糊一团，你意识到他是屏蔽了气息，整个人都包裹在以太里。

是双剑师......或者忍者......

你立即反应过来，心里想真是万万没想到，你暗杀的事情没有进展，自己倒要遭人暗杀了。你猛地后跳到出几米远，冷风扑得头痛，你心神不定，又想起当年你去刺杀皇太子的事情来。

你开始怀疑自己刺杀才能。

可是脚跟刚站定，你又发觉不妙，不如说是已经完了。你的脖子上连了一根发光的链子，是以太辉煌过头的亮光......是战士的死斗！

这个人不止是忍者或者双剑士。你在一瞬间做好被这狗链扯过去砍掉脑袋的思想准备......但是谁愿意呢！你身上的暗黑之力开始凝聚，你准备展开护罩。黑暗的能量贯入你的胸口，你觉得你可以将就一下，以手代剑。

可是接下来你想的一切都没有发生，那个人只是提着链子向你走来，这般的温文有礼实在让人诧异，你明白怎么回事了，连忙在自己的以太变得肉眼可见前撤掉防御。

你想他旅行时一定在利姆萨·罗敏萨逗留了很久，怎么刚好就是你和他提起最多的城市呢。等他走到你面前时，你还没想好你该摆出什么态度。

这个时候应该大喊救命叫人来吧......你后知后觉。

你张开口，他动作极快地捂住了你的嘴。他的力气比你想象中大许多，这吓到你了。因为他还快速反绑住你的双手，这熟练流畅的绑匪动作......你怀疑自己是认错人了。

现在你是真心实意地想要喊救命，可是他在后面抱住了你，你狠狠咬捂住你嘴巴的手，牙齿都咬破了皮，噗的满嘴是血，可他仿佛根本不会痛一样纹丝不动。你感觉到他的以太流到了你身上，把你的气息屏蔽住了。

“不用害怕。”他终于出声了。你松了一口气，赶紧松口，这的确是奥尔什方。可是他的下一句话是：“也请不要多想，我不会放开你的。”

你：“......”

你没法说话，也完全动不了，只能任由他一路上钳制着你，把你从占星院里偷了出去。

*

奥尔什方把你带到了福尔唐家，宅子里静悄悄的，除了一个老管家还在打理以外，伯爵和他正妻生的两个儿子都不在。你心里大大松了一口气，你是绝对不愿意以这种不体面的方式......以及实在糟糕的名声出现在更多“以前认识的人”面前的。

万一他们用看“勾引泽梅尔又搭上奥尔什方的泽菲兰的情人”的眼神看着你，你觉得你的暗黑之力会膨胀起来充填满整栋房子。

“可能你对贵族住宅会感到一些不舒服，但是你是病人，这里要干净一些。”

奥尔什方在进门后撤掉你身上的隐遁以太，但死斗的链子仍然连着你的脖子和他的手......他对你露出温和明朗的笑容：“我让人给你准备好了热水，你可以先洗个澡，或者要是你饿了，我也准备好了食物，床铺的话可以用我的。请放心，我几乎不在这里过夜，所以整个房间都很整洁。你也可以见一见你的老朋友。”

“我的老朋友......”

然后你看见了渡渡鸟稚，它缩在奥尔什方的床下，在干草堆上呼呼大睡。你非常惊喜，你发现它会下蛋了。

“你的陆行鸟不在这里。我在另一处买了新的住宅，已经把它送过去了。那里正在装修，请稍微再等几天。”他又说道：“我听说你身体好多了，恭喜，那边比较偏僻，他们不容易找到你的。”

你低头看看自己脖子的狗链，又看他谦谦有礼的模样，有种不真实感。

你试探着问：“我可以拒绝吗？”

“不行。”他态度很坚定：“或许等伊修加德变得对你安全一些后，你可以随意离开，我不想再看见你美妙的肉体上有任何伤口。”

你扬起眉毛：“奥尔什方大人，我不建议你多管闲事。”

“我知道我的所作所为很无礼，但你是病人，而且有人对你虎视眈眈。”

“我的身体好多了。”

“你没有。”

他把手指轻轻放在你的眼皮上，又重复了一次：“你没有。”

“这就是你当时不肯抬头看我的理由吧。”

你：“..... ”

“......只是一点小意外。”

你心想你可是为了他们好，这群家伙怎么这样不领情，太麻烦了！

你振作起来，道：“多管闲事对你们来说没好处，想想你的同伴吧，一个文弱的精灵族小孩，一个手无缚鸡之力的拉拉菲尔少女，你难道不担心他们被我连累.......”

“我更担心你。”奥尔什方直截了当说：“你不想活下去，我不知道你有什么目的，但你的眼神是这么告诉我的。”

他的声音有一些颤抖：“我不想做任何伤害你的事情，在你面前，我希望我完全是一个谦卑的骑士，照顾你，守护你，让你放心。但其实我一直很想弄坏你的脑子。既然我完全不能知道你在想什么疯狂的事情。”

怪异的感觉又来了，你看着面前的男人，通过以太看人是迷离古怪的，但是，让你感到不适应的不是眼前模糊的线条，是这个人的灵魂。

他看起来像你认识的奥尔什方，但又不完全是那个人。

他们的经历不尽相同，对了，为什么这个世界的奥尔什方要离开库尔扎斯呢。

你思考得太入迷，以至于没发现你的衣服被脱下来了。他把你横抱起来时，你才想起你刚刚敷衍的嗯哦啊了什么。他刚刚问你要不要去洗澡。

“等，等等......”

“你的伤口还不能碰水，你又看不见，应该让我帮你。”

可能是错觉，你觉得他的语气很愉快。  
TBC


End file.
